el gran error
by Kaei Kon
Summary: [TERMINADO] kai y rei tienen que resolver sus problemas al separarse el equipo y uno más de los magestics viene en camino KaiXRei ¡opinen onegai!
1. Default Chapter

El gran error...  
  
El Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade había terminado, los Bladebrakers eran los campeones, así que unas vacaciones eran bien merecidas pero... En realidad aún había tensión en el equipo, la cuestión era que la mayoría de los integrantes no sabía que hacer.- Lee y Mao le pidieron a Ray que volviera, Kai no tenía a donde ir, Max tal vez regresaría a los Estados Unidos, los únicos que tenían un lugar bien destinado eran Tyson y Kenny ellos regresarían a Japón.  
  
A la mañana siguiente del campeonato, todos estaban muy callados en el cuarto del hotel, sabían que probablemente serían los últimos días de estar todos juntos, nadie decía nada, y Tyson se sentía realmente incómodo con ese silencio. El jefe entra en el cuarto...  
  
-Ray, Lee te espera en el Lobby  
  
-¿Eh? Ah, gracias.  
  
Kai que se abrochaba los zapatos al oír esto se enderezó y miró a Ray, el joven chino también lo miró, le puso una mano en el hombro y sin decirle nada salió del cuarto.  
  
Max miró a Kai, él sabía que entre él y Ray había algo más que solo amistad, pensó en decirle que no se preocupara, Ray no se iría a china tan fácilmente pero conociendo a Kai... mejor se mordió un labio y se abstuvo. El silencio comenzó a hacerse abrumador y Tyson se sentía cada vez más alterado.  
  
-¡Ya es suficiente! Vamos chicos por favor digan algo, este silencio me pone nervioso ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Somos los campeones mundiales! Deberíamos estar más contentos que nunca en nuestras vidas -miró a Kai pero no dijo nada, terminó de abrocharse las agujetas- rayos... Vamos Max; tú no eres así...  
  
Max solo bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada, Kai salió de la habitación como de costumbre sin decir nada.  
  
-Es la primera vez que veo a Kai así, ya lo he visto molesto, pero esto es diferente ¿Qué crees que le suceda Max?  
  
-Tyson, después de la fiesta ¿a dónde irás?  
  
-¡Qué pregunta más ridícula! A casa, con mi abuelo, a que me alaben...  
  
-Creo que serás el único que regresará  
  
-¿A qué te refieres Max? ¿No regresarás?  
  
-Mi mamá quiere que vaya un tiempo con ella a los Estados Unidos, Ray tal vez parta para china y Kai ya no tiene razón de regresar ¿Estas conciente de que los Bladebreakes se terminaron?  
  
-¡Tonterías viejo! siempre seremos un equipo, para siempre, aunque estemos lejos uno del otro  
  
-Sí... tienes razón, pero no será lo mismo si no estamos todos juntos  
  
-¡Arriba Max! No se acabó el mundo podemos vernos cuando queramos, no te vas a otra galaxia ¡Bajemos a tomar un almuerzo! la comida rusa es de lo mejor  
  
Las palabras de Tyson animaron un poco a Max y bajaron juntos, mientras tanto Lee platicaba con Ray...  
  
-¡Vamos Ray! Tú sabes que es tu obligación regresar al pueblo ¿no dijiste que llevarías todos tus grandiosos conocimientos? es hora de que regreses con tu familia Ray  
  
-Lo sé Lee, pero...  
  
-No hay pero, ¿qué puede detenerte con tu equipo? Ahora que se terminó el campeonato, tú eres un White Tiger.  
  
-¿Un White Tiger?  
  
-¡Claro! Siempre lo serás, aunque por ocasiones seas de otro equipo tu siempre llevarás a los White Tiger contigo.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Ray? Pareciera que hay otra cosa más importante... -Ray bajó su mirada-  
  
-¿Es eso verdad?  
  
-Lee, Yo...  
  
-¿Qué es Ray? soy tu amigo puedes decírmelo...  
  
-Lo siento, pero por ahora no puedo  
  
-Bien, aún hay tiempo, los chicos y yo no partiremos pronto, tienes tiempo para pensarlo...  
  
En otro lugar un sonido conocido para Kai lo llamaba, era un blade y al parecer uno muy poderoso Kai se fue acercando hasta que vio lo que ocasionaba ese sonido.- era Jonny.  
  
-¿Qué haces en este lugar?  
  
-¿Qué no lo ves? Practico con Salamuleon, además el señor Dickenson nos invitó a la fiesta para celebrar su triunfo.  
  
- ...  
  
-No había tenido tiempo de decirte esto Kai, pero tu batalla contra ciborg fue muy buena, aunque no ganaste nunca había visto a Dranzer tan fuerte  
  
-Sí gracias.  
  
-Espero que me des la revancha.  
  
-¿Quieres volver a pelear conmigo?  
  
-Por supuesto, no pensarás que un guerrero como yo se quede con una derrota ¿o sí?... Y, a decir verdad, Disfruté mucho esa batalla...  
  
Jonny pasó Junto a Kai y le guió un ojo, Kai se quedó ahí parado ante este gesto incluso un poco... ¿sonrojado? ¡No! Que tontería. Sería mejor buscar a Ray y aclarar ese asunto de una buena vez.  
  
Encontró a Ray en la entrada de la habitación del hotel muy pensativo...  
  
-¿Qué te sucede?  
  
-Nada, no me pasa nada  
  
-¿Y Tyson y los demás?  
  
-Abajo con el Sr. Dickenson  
  
-¿Y bien?... ¿Qué harás ahora?  
  
-¿Te refieres a que si regresaré a china? No lo sé. -se sentó en el suelo-  
  
--Kai junto a él-...  
  
-Sabes que no me gustaría dejarte - y le tomó la mano-. pero si te pido que vengas conmigo sé que...  
  
-No, sabes que no puedo  
  
-Sí...  
  
-¿Y tú que harás?  
  
-No lo sé, no puedo ir con mi abuelo por ahora, y aquí en Rusia no tengo a nadie. Tal vez viaje, no lo sé.  
  
Ray tan solo abrasó a Kai sin decir nada, Kai le correspondió pero se sentía inquieto acerca de los pensamientos de Ray... este le colocó una mano en el rostro y le dio un suave beso, luego se levantó y entró a la habitación.  
  
Kai se quedó sentado un rato más no podía dejar que algo lo molestara tanto, pero... definitivamente no iría con Ray a su pueblo, ahí estaría Lee y los chicos, sin contar a Mao, se sentiría bastante incómodo y él estaba seguro que Ray tampoco la pasaría muy bien. La única que sabía de su relación era ella, pero el hecho de que supiera era muy diferente a que dejara de amar a Ray.  
  
Kai se puso en pie y entró en la habitación, Ray tenía su maleta frente a él, pero no se movía, la maleta permanecía vacía; La cerró de golpe y la arrojo a un lado, Kai se sorprendió ante este acto, luego Ray corrió hacia Kai y esta vez el abraso que le dio fue mucho más afable que el anterior, Kai podía sentir la desorientación que Ray sentía en ese momento, después de todo su corazón se encontraba dividido en dos.  
  
-Ray... -decía Kai mientras también lo abrasaba- no te preocupes, estoy seguro que todo estará bien.  
  
--no contestó, solo lo abrasó mas fuerte-  
  
-Ray...  
  
-Es solo... Es solo... que no puedo creer que fue hace poco que aclaramos nuestros sentimientos, y ahora tengamos que separarnos...  
  
Flash Back  
  
En un lugar a las afueras del hotel en Rusia Ray estaba sentado mirando su Blade, Kai lo observa y siente como ese sentimiento que es tan recurrente le recorre todo el cuerpo, no sabe si hablarle o quedarse mirándolo. El chico chino siente la presencia de alguien a su espalda, pero al volverse descubre con agrado que quién le mira es nada menos que Kai.  
  
-Kai...  
  
-Escúchame Ray, la pelea que tendrás contra Bryan no será nada fácil, si te descuidas aunque sea un poco te quitarán tu bestia BIT  
  
-Lo sé... y Kai...  
  
-¿Si dime?  
  
-gracias por el consejo  
  
Ray le regala una dulce sonrisa y este se sonroja mirando hacia otro lado, hay algo extraño que Ray no puede explicarse cuando esta cerca de Kai, su corazón late más rápido y siente que la sangre se le sube a las mejillas cada vez que el líder de su equipo le dirige una mirada.  
  
-Oye Kai, es en serio lo que te dije ayer... nunca había visto a Dranzer tan fuerte... ni a ti  
  
-gra-gracias... -Kai sintió que el rubor aumentaba, Ray se rió para sí-.  
  
-Escucha Kai, pase lo que pase mañana quiero que sepas una cosa.-... tu... tu... eres... eres... (rayos que me pasa, ¿qué quiero decir?) ... un gran amigo.  
  
-... Ray...  
  
Ray no encontró las palabras exactas para describir lo que sentía, pero cómo, ya que no era muy normal lo que quería expresarle a un compañero de equipo...  
  
............................................................................ .............................................  
  
-¡Viejo, tenemos que detener esto! -grita Tyson  
  
-No, no me saquen de aquí -grita un agotado Ray- Tengo que seguir adelante voy a ganar este juego.  
  
-¡Que! -Kai aprieta fuertemente sus puños- (no puedo creer que Ray actúe así)  
  
Kai se sentía incompetente de ver como Bryan hacía más daño al cuerpo de Ray, sentía que una furia incontrolable se apoderaba de él. Casi sentía sus ojos humedecer al ver la tenacidad del chico. Bryan descuida su defensa y Ray aprovecha para atacar, así el blade de Bryan sale disparado del plato.  
  
-El blade de Bryan ha salido del plato, la victoria de la segunda ronda es para Ray de los Bladebrakers- grita Jassman.  
  
-Aún estoy de pie Bryan creo que no eres tan poderoso como creías  
  
-¿Eso crees? Pero en tu heroica y patética victoria has agotado todas tus energías.  
  
-Sí piensas que... -pero el chico ya no puede decir nada ya que cae inconsciente-.  
  
-¡¡¡RAY!!!  
  
Kai se apresura junto con todos los demás, toma el cuerpo del chico con cuidado y lo lleva hasta la enfermería. Ahí todos están preocupados por Ray, en especial Kai, quién no dice una sola palabra, Ray recobra fuerzas y se levanta.  
  
-No nos podemos dar por vencidos -argumenta Tyson-.  
  
-¡Ray detente! No es seguro para ti no vuelvas allá. -pero Ray no hace caso de las advertencias de Max.  
  
-Si regresas será mejor que te concentres ésta ves ¿me oyes? -Ray no se detiene ante las palabras de Tyson; únicamente se vuelve para mirar a Kai-.  
  
-Tienes que cuidarte, Bryan no solo quiere acabar con tu bestia BIT, también contigo -Ray mira fijamente a Kai, este le toma la mano y le entrega su blade- cree en ti mismo Ray.  
  
Las palabras de Kai le dan nuevas energías, siente deseos de abrasarlo, pero por ahora lo importante es la batalla.  
  
-Y comienza la tercera Ronda- indica Jassman.  
  
Bryan ha causado serios daños en la condición de Ray la banda de su cabeza y la que sujeta al resto de su cabello han sido cortadas por el blade de su enemigo. Ray está a punto de desfallecer; Cuando a su mente acuden recuerdos de cuando era pequeño, de su equipo y como confían en él, y de Kai... de Kai... después ve como Driger lucha para seguir en la batalla...  
  
-¿Driger? ¡¡¡¡Driger!!!!!  
  
-¿Qué está pasando Robert? -pregunta el chico pelirrojo de los Magestics- Driger se ha vuelto loco.  
  
-No Jonny, se esta elevando  
  
- (en que pensará Ray, tal vez...) Driger protege a Ray...  
  
-¡IMPOSIBLE no puede ser! -grita Bryan-  
  
-Dijiste que me iría mal, mi bestia BIT piensa de otra forma ¡ataque garra de Tigre! -y una inmensa nube de humo cubre el bey-estadio.  
  
-Cielos, Bryan y su blade están fuera, ¿pero que hay de Ray? ¡Sigue girando! Increíble Ray gana la tercera sesión y la victoria es para los Bladebrakers -grita Jassman.  
  
Pero Ray no parece verse bien, solo está inconsciente en el suelo. Kai lo mira y siente desplomarse parece que todo se nubló de repente.  
  
-Ray, no puede ser ¡Un médico! -grita Tyson, y Ray tiene que ser llevado en camilla al hospital.  
  
Tyson y Max se dirigen al hotel junto con Kenny.- después de ver que Ray esta estable, el único que se ha quedado es Kai, Mao está junto al joven de cabello largo, Kai mira por la ventana, el chico chino comienza a abrir lentamente sus ojos y cuando enfoca bien se percata de que además de Mao Kai está ahí.  
  
-¡Ray! que bueno que te encuentras mejor... -dice la chica-  
  
--Pero Ray aún está algo aturdido y al ver a Kai se sorprende- K-a-i. -dice y vuelve a caer semi-inconsciente.  
  
Mao se pone de pie con la cabeza baja.  
  
-Será mejor que los deje solos Kai  
  
-¿Qué? a que te refieres  
  
-No finjas Kai, sé lo que está pasando aquí, y si no te has dado cuenta, será mejor que lo hagas. Ray siente afecto por mí, pero se siente confundido, estoy segura que si lo reflexiona bien, yo solo soy solo una amiga para él.  
  
-¿De que hablas?  
  
-¡Basta! No sigas, sabes de lo que hablo, y será mejor que esto quede claro de una buena vez... No sufras, estaré bien. -el chico de pelo azulado le sonríe- y Kai; si no haces feliz a Ray te las tendrás que ver con todos los White Tigers- sale de la habitación-.  
  
Kai se dirige a donde Ray, ese sentimiento de nuevo, ¿tendrá razón Mao? Tal vez sea hora de que acepte sus sentimientos, después de todo lo que había pasado ya no tenía dudas, él lo amaba, Kai amaba a Ray. Le coloca una mano en el rostro, Ray de nuevo abre sus ojos y esta vez solo esta Kai a su lado.  
  
-K-Kai...  
  
-Tranquilo, si te levantas como hace un momento volverás a perder el conocimiento, siéntate despacio. -Kai le ayuda-.  
  
-Gracias... Kai... gracias por estar aquí conmigo.  
  
-No tienes por qué... es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, tú has hecho muchas cosas por mí -Kai se sienta en la cama-.  
  
-Lamento no poder ayudar a entrenar a Tyson para su encuentro con Tala...  
  
-Tyson estará bien ya lo verás, ahora será mejor que te preocupes por ti; casi mueres, me tenías muy preocupado.  
  
-¿Estabas preocupado por mí?  
  
-bueno... yo... es solo que...  
  
--Ray se acercó al rostro de Kai esperando una respuesta- ¿bien? ¿Lo estabas?  
  
Ray estaba tan cerca que Kai no pudo evitar mirarlo directamente a los ojos y sin saber como ya estaba besándolo, no sabía lo que hacía, solo que el chico de cabello negro lo abrasó respondiendo al beso. Cuando Kai reaccionó se separó y miró hacia otro lado, parecía molesto, y ante esta reacción Ray se entristeció.  
  
-Lo, lo siento Kai, yo... yo... no... no pude evitarlo que... no... ¡Qué no entiendes que yo te amo! -Ray se sorprendió de lo que dijo y se cubrió la boca luego miró hacia las sábanas que apretaba con sus puños-.  
  
- -Kai también tenía una expresión de asombro en sus ojos, pero después peinó el largo cabello del chico con sus dedos obligándolo a voltear- ta- también te amo Ray...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
- Gracias a ti pude acercarme a ustedes, si no hubiera nacido en mi un sentimiento como este tal vez me hubiera quedado solo para siempre y mi abuelo hubiera podido controlarme...  
  
-Kai... -Ray lo abrasó y sintió una gran calidez junto al chico que amaba- lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te arrepientes de lo que has dicho?  
  
--Ray le colocó un dedo en los labios- No es eso, me siento muy feliz es todo, me siento feliz de haber aclarado mis sentimientos.  
  
-Kai de nuevo tomó a Ray por los hombros y le colocó un dulce beso en los labios esperando que le respondiera y efectivamente Ray lo hizo.  
  
............................................................................ .............................................  
  
Fin del Flash Back.  
  
-Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás, ¿qué te parece si por ahora salimos un rato y tomamos el almuerzo en otro lugar? Conozco un parque no muy lejos de aquí, es increíble que recuerde el lugar exacto después de tanto tiempo sin estar en Rusia, recuerdo que dije que algún día iría con alguien que fuera muy especial para mí.  
  
Ray pareció muy feliz con esto, y se olvidó un minuto de los problemas que tenía, ir a un parque sería una excelente idea, por lo menos estarían solos, cosa que no era muy frecuente.- cuando perteneces a un grupo, la privacidad se hace algo difícil.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
servido el capitulo 1 que piensan? me dirán ¿hi? 


	2. encuentro anunciado

Bueno.- para que les cuento, este fic ya lo tengo terminado así que me dispongo a subir todos los capítulos y ahí lo van leyendo poco a poquito ~.^  
  
Muchas gracias por mandar sus reviews y les digo que por ahora estoy trabajando en uno nuevo y lo subiré conforme lo escriba para que me digan.- la verdad es que si me dieron ganas de cambiarle algunas cosas a este, pero.. Mejor lo dejo como ya esta.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////  
  
Kai y Ray disfrutaban de una tarde muy placentera, ambos miraban el cielo. Ray sentía que cuando estaba junto a Kai, todos sus problemas se terminaban giró su mirada hacia donde se encontraba él, esa paz que se dibujaba en su rostro era difícil de ver, a pesar de que estaban uno junto al otro Ray no pudo evitar querer besar esos suaves labios, se acercó lentamente y lo hizo dulcemente, Kai le dirigió una sonrisa; era tan raro que tuvieran un momento así.- Ray no quería que ese beso terminara, así que lo alargó e introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Kai. Kai también esperaba un momento como ese y le abrasó recorriendo con sus manos la espalda de su compañero; El chico de cabello negro colocó una mano en el pecho del joven ruso y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, bajando por su cintura, la cadera, hasta el pantalón y aún más.- Kai no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de placer, que hizo que se detuvieran.  
  
-....Kai... no quiero... no quiero irme.  
  
-Tal vez... puedas quedarte aquí conmigo un tiempo.  
  
-¿Aquí? Pero tu abuelo...  
  
-Él no querrá saber de mí por ahora, estará muy ocupado cubriendo a Bio- Volt en Japón, aquí en Rusia hay un lugar que pertenece a mi familia, talvez podamos quedarnos ahí, no habrá problemas.  
  
-¡En serio!  
  
-Yo tampoco quiero dejarte... te amo.  
  
Ray tomó una vez más la mano de Kai, no estar con sus amigos y familia no sería tan malo teniendo a Kai a su lado...  
  
- Será mejor que regresemos, empieza a anochecer...  
  
En el hotel todos estaban en el salón de fiestas dando los últimos arreglos de la fiesta que pronto tendría lugar, había tantas personas que Kai comenzó a sentirse incómodo, después de todo nunca había estado con mucha gente mucho tiempo; así que decidió subir a su habitación y tomar un relajante baño, pero alguien se percató de esto y lo siguió muy sigilosamente.  
  
Jonny alcanzó a Kai antes de que entrara a su habitación, el pasillo estaba totalmente vacío, todos estaban abajo, era el momento perfecto...  
  
-¿Qué dices Hiwatari? ¿Me darás la revancha que acordamos?  
  
-Por ahora no Jonny me siento muy cansado, tal vez otro día.  
  
-Vamos Kai, tu no puedes estar cansado para una batalla  
  
-En realidad quisiera estar solo y tal vez darme un baño.  
  
-Y... ¿qué te parece si yo te acompaño?  
  
--Kai sintió de nuevo ese rubor- ¿qué?  
  
-lo que oíste -Jonny se acerca a Kai-  
  
-¿Qué haces?  
  
-Tú y yo nos parecemos mucho Kai ¿no te parece? -lo arrincona contra la pared-  
  
Kai no puede evitar sentir que ese rubor se va haciendo más y más marcado ¿será que la personalidad de Jonny le atrae? Tal vez... pero no se compara en nada con lo que siente por Ray. Y sin más Jonny besa al chico quién no se mueve, Jonny piensa que no lo rechaza así que se aventura a hacer ese beso un poco más profundo.  
  
--Kai se libera-... Basta...  
  
-Esta bien, lo que tú quieras  
  
-¿Quisieras dejarme solo?  
  
--suspira- Bien, ya sabes donde encontrarme.  
  
Jonny se aleja y Kai entra a su habitación algo asustado.  
  
-¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo? tengo que mantenerme lejos de él... y se preparó el baño  
  
El segundo encuentro entre Kai y Jonny fue no mucho después.- Kai paseaba por los jardines del hotel solo, ya que Ray iba a hablar con Lee y explicarle que se quedaría en Rusia por un tiempo. Se refugió a la sombra de un gran árbol, era una tarde tibia, de lo que no se dio cuenta fue que el chico pelirrojo estaba en una rama y al verlo saltó para encontrarse.  
  
-Jonny...  
  
-Hola Kai ¿qué dices?  
  
-Nada, ya, ya me iba  
  
-¿Por qué tanta prisa?  
  
-Yo... -Kai de nuevo siente ese rubor subiendo por su rostro-  
  
En otro lugar Ray platica con Lee  
  
-¡Simplemente no lo entiendo! Dices que no regresas, pero no dices por qué  
  
-Lo siento Lee.  
  
-una vez más nos traicionas  
  
-Yo no te estoy traicionando Lee, no me quedare aquí para siempre, te prometo que volveré.  
  
-Eso dices...  
  
-Lee no seas obstinado, solo quiero ser feliz  
  
-¡Pues regresa al pueblo! ¿Qué puede hacerte más feliz que tu pueblo? Sabes qué Ray; ni siquiera sé qué pretendes, ya supe que Max regresa a los Estados Unidos y Tyson regresa con Kenny a Japón, el único que queda es Kai, y dudo que sepa que hacer con su vida ahora que ha traicionado a su abuelo.  
  
-¿Por qué crees que todos se traicionan? es cierto, Kai tiene algunos problemas con su abuelo, pero al fin y al cabo es su abuelo, ya los solucionará  
  
-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?  
  
-Yo...  
  
-¿Sabes algo Ray? desde tu batalla con Bryan todos se comportan de un modo muy extraño, tú, todos los de tu...  
  
-¡Basta Lee! Ray tiene sus razones para hacer lo que hace, estoy segura que no te miente cuando te dice que algún día regresará con nosotros. -Mao llega-.  
  
-Mao..  
  
-Y tú eres otra que actúa raro, esta bien, no quiero cometer los mismos errores, te creo Ray  
  
-¡Gracias Lee! No sabes lo que significa -Lee se aleja-. Les daré la noticia a los demás.  
  
-Gracias Mao  
  
-No tienes por qué, espero que seas feliz junto a Kai..  
  
-¿Tú lo sabías?  
  
-Cuando estabas en el hospital... y despertaste yo estaba junto a ti, pero tú buscaste a Kai, además ya lo temía... yo le dije a Kai que se animara a decirte lo que sentía, y por tu decisión de ahora veo que es así.  
  
-Mao... lo  
  
-No lo sientas -interrumpió-, yo estaré bien, no creas que voy a sentar a lamentarme, tú me conoces, no soy esa clase de chica.  
  
Ray le dio un abraso agradeciendo su compresión.  
  
-Ahora ve con él, y no te preocupes por Lee, es terco pero entenderá.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Y Ray se alejó corriendo. Mientras tanto...  
  
-...¿Qué pasa Kai? Parece que cada vez que me acerco a ti te quedas petrificado ¿tanto te gusto?  
  
-No digas tonterías  
  
-Y... si me acerco más... tal vez...  
  
Jonny besó de nuevo a Kai, lo tenía contra el tronco de aquel frondoso árbol, el pelirrojo lo besó más apasionadamente probando los labios de Kai, éste ya no supo más y se dejó llevar, su conciencia estaba a medias, respiraba despacio mientras las manos del pelirrojo viajaban por todo su cuerpo, creyó escuchar algo a lo lejos, alguien se acercaba, alguien a quién no le daría mucho gusto encontrarlo así. ¡Ray se acercaba! Se separó de Jonny rápidamente y le indicó que subiera al árbol.  
  
-¿Kai?  
  
-E-estoy aquí.  
  
-Ya hablé con Lee y todo estará bien, él comprendió que quisiera quedarme y... ... ¿qué te sucede? Te ves algo agitado.  
  
-No, no, no es nada, -dijo ocultando el rubor en sus mejillas-  
  
-¿En serio? -y rey se acercó dulcemente a Kai-  
  
-Ya te dije que sí, ahora ¿Podemos irnos?  
  
-¿Por qué? es un lindo lugar  
  
-Bueno... este... ¿Qué te parece si traemos algo de comer aquí?  
  
-Sí claro, yo iré.  
  
-¡Sí! Bien, ve tú; yo aquí te espero  
  
-Bien, -y Ray se alejó algo confundido de la actitud de Kai-  
  
Jonny bajó de árbol, ambos se miraron un rato.  
  
-Kai... ¿estás con Ray?  
  
-Yo... bueno... (por qué estoy dudando así ¡Por supuesto qué sí!) Sí, yo estoy con él, yo amo a Ray.  
  
-Ya veo... ¿entonces por qué no dijiste nada?  
  
-No... no lo sé, supongo que tú... bueno... no es algo que te importe!  
  
-Ya entendí, te gusto, es eso ¿no?  
  
-¡¡¡Que!!!  
  
-Sé que no lo admitirás Hiwatari, ¿entonces que pensabas cuando te estaba besando?  
  
-... -se sonroja mucho-  
  
-¿Sabes algo? A mí me importa muy poco, y no creas que eso será un impedimento para mí... tal vez Kon te haya ablandado un poco, pero yo sigo siendo el mismo... igual que tú antes... nos veremos.  
  
-¡Espera! Esto no debe seguir ¡no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer!  
  
- ¿Crees que te voy a cercar? ¿Por quién me tomas? Simplemente digo que no puedes evitarlo cuando tú y yo nos encontremos de nuevo, sé que lo deseas.- y créeme yo no voy a evitarlo... -y se aleja-.  
  
Kai se queda algo confundido, está seguro que si Jonny se acerca más de la cuenta de nuevo no podrá controlarse, ya que aún le quedan vestigios de ese chico frío que no le importan mucho las cosas.- por otro lado el que sí le importa es Ray, y no puede hacerle eso, el problema no es grande, simplemente evitaría todo contacto con el integrante de los Magestics, pero... ¿se lo diría a Ray? ¿Y si Jonny propiciaba otro encuentro? En eso Ray llega y después de tomar un almuerzo se retiran.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////  
  
fin del cap ^^ 


	3. eventos

Kai entra a su cuarto, Ray al suyo.- los preparativos de la fiesta han sido muy extenuantes y como siempre Tyson ha querido intervenir en todo. Kai esta recostado en su cama pensando en lo que había tenido lugar unas horas atrás, Jonny tenía razón, en otro tiempo a él no le hubiera importado si estaba con otro chico o no.- Ray le había dado conciencia, y eso le molestaba un poco, pero un precio que pagaría con gusto siempre que pudiera estar a su lado ¿qué pensarían los otros chicos si lo supieran? Tal vez Max lo apoyaría... Tyson gritaría sin sentido, pero estaría bien. Sus pensamientos viajaban en eso cuando escuchó gritos en el pasillo, cuando salió a enterarse de lo que ocurría miró que era Kenny gritándole a Tyson. , Este había probado todo el menú y ahora se arrastraba a su cuarto con el jefe tras él. Kai se rió un poco para sí.  
  
-(Vaya, dudo que antes algo tan tonto me hubiera causado risa...) -  
  
Luego miró hacia la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Ray, sin saber como comenzó a caminar hacia esta.- entró para encontrar a Ray cómodamente acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.- cerro la puerta tras de sí, y se acercó sin hacer ruido, ya que creía que el muchacho estaba dormido. dio unos pasos pero la madera crujió logrando alertar al agudo oído de Ray.  
  
-... Kai... ¿qué sucede?  
  
-¿Eh? nada... creí que estabas dormido  
  
-No, solo descansaba -y le dirigió una sonrisa-.  
  
-Ray... -se sentó en su cama- me alegro que decidieras quedarte un tiempo aquí, sé lo importante que es tu pueblo para ti-.  
  
-No tienes por que, yo también me alegro mucho -y se lanzó a darle un efusivo abraso-.  
  
Kai tenía a Ray entre sus brazos, cosa que siempre quiso, estaban solos sin nadie que los molestara... se separó de él hasta que lo besó dulcemente, luego comenzó a viajar con sus manos por todo el cuerpo del joven chino y poco a poco fue recostándolo Ray se sorprendió un poco al ver que Kai tomaba la iniciativa de hacer eso, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo.- el joven de cabello azul acariciaba de Ray todo lo que tuviera a su alcance.  
  
-...Kai...  
  
--Kai no sabia como expresar lo sentía o desaba-  
  
En respuesta Ray le quitó la camiseta y luego la de él mismo.- pequeños gemidos se escuchaban de parte de uno al sentir el calor del otro, ahora Ray podía terminar lo que había empezado en el parque.- acarició el pecho de Kai con suavidad, luego bajó con su mano por la cadera de Kai más y más, Kai comenzó a gemir más fuerte, el chico ruso quitó las últimas prendas que ambos tenían le dio unos últimos besos en los labios.  
  
Kai lo acariciaba dulcemente antes de acercarse más a Ray.- lo besó de nuevo y comenzó a entrar en él.- Ray se quejó al principio cerraba sus ojos con fuerza... y respiraba a espasmos hasta que Kai con un suspiro se detuvo dejándolos a ambos respirando agitadamente... ... ... ...  
  
Cuando Kai se hubo recuperado casi no daba razón de lo que pasaba y que Ray estuviera con él ¿cómo había llegado a pasar? Miró el rostro del chino que comenzaba a recuperarse, se acercó y lo abrazó y Ray muy feliz ronroneó arropándose más en el cuerpo de Kai permaneciendo dormidos hasta entrada la tarde.  
  
Entre sueños Ray sintió una mano que suavemente acariciaba su mejilla lo sintió tan real que se despertó, pero aún adormilado solo escuchó la puerta cerrar. Después de unos segundos se encontraba más despierto y miró a su lado. Kai ya no estaba, ¿se sentiría mal por lo ocurrido? Esperaba que no; ya que era algo que él anhelaba desde hacía mucho tiempo...  
  
Kai por su parte pensaba salir a ver si la casa de su familia seguía desocupada y disponible. Lo que había tendido lugar con Ray lo hacía sentir tan bien, que no quiso esperar más para tener todo listo, además, en aquél lugar guardaba algo muy especial que les obsequiaría a los chicos.  
  
Al llegar a la casa se detuvo en el pórtico, no tenía muchos recuerdos ya que todos eran de la abadía, sólo uno era tan fresco como el primer día que vio a Ray y era el que se disponía a desenterrar.- saltar la barda no fue un gran problema, el jardín no era muy grande, la casa no lo era en sí, la mansión Hiwatari estaba lejos de ahí esa era lúgubre y sombría, en cambio esta casa tenía un aspecto más acogedor, no se explicaba el por qué, de eso, o que estuviera tan bien cuidada, tal vez alguien la habitaba, pero... no debería ser, supuestamente no debería haber nadie... se acercaba con sigilo a mirar por una ventana cuando...  
  
-¡¡¡Oye tú!!! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
--Kai se giró rápidamente empuñando su blade-  
  
-... pero... si... eres Kai... eres tú ¿verdad Kai?  
  
Una chica de cabello negro y ojos escarlata miraba con alegría el rostro de Kai, éste no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era.  
  
-No te acuerdas de mí ¿verdad? Bueno es lógico, apenas si hablamos dos palabras.  
  
-yo...  
  
-No te preocupes, yo tampoco te habría reconocido si no es por el campeonato mundial, ¡ah! lo que me recuerda ¡Muchas felicidades!  
  
El pobre chico no cambiaba su cara de desconocimiento, pero parecía que ella, sí sabía muy bien quién era él.  
  
-Bueno, podrías dejar de apuntarme con Dranzer, o... quieres una batalla -y la chica saca un blade bastante usado-.  
  
-Yo... no... ¿quién rayos eres?  
  
-O_O' ¿todavía no recuerdas quién soy? o este blade...  
  
-... ... ...  
  
-Bien, yo tengo la culpa por hablar sin parar, mira, mi nombre es Aki, mi padre dirigía las obras de construcción en la mansión Hiwatari, tú y yo nos conocimos hace mucho cuándo llamaron a mi padre para que instalara nuevo equipo de laboratorio en una vieja abadía, era para entrenar a los chicos en el beyblade. En ese entonces tú ya visitabas la abadía, pero vivías aquí; yo quería entrar en el grupo de niños que tomarían el entrenamiento en la abadía, por eso te conocí, pero Boris no aceptó chicas, aquel día que me rechazaron me quedé parada afuera de este pórtico anhelando ser tú... estaba ahí parada mirando mi blade, no era de gran calidad ya que mi padre no gustaba del deporte, cuando tú saliste a entrenar, me regalaste tu blade, que obviamente era mejor que el mío. No pude calificar para el equipo ruso, pero sigo viniendo a entrenar aquí, tiene un plato excelente en el patio de atrás, después de todo yo soy la encargada de las casas Hiwatari en Moscú.  
  
-Sí... ahora recuerdo que eras muy buena, pero aún así Boris no quiso aceptarte, recuerdo también que tu blade no era muy bueno, así que te di el mío, de todos modos me darían uno nuevo en la abadía.  
  
-...... que honesto.  
  
-¿Pero dices que tú eres la encargada de esta casa?  
  
-Así es, yo me encargo de esta y otras tres, desde que Bio-Volt se volvió más poderosa, mi padre me ha dejado los trabajos pequeños a mí, yo me encargo de que periódicamente vengan y cuiden de la casa y el jardín.- es el único lugar donde puedo entrenar con privacidad, después de todo era tu casa, tenía que tener un muy buen plato... pero... a todo esto ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
-Pensaba quedarme en Rusia un tiempo, y usar esta casa -le dirigió una sonrisa un poco malévola-. Tú me puedes servir...  
  
-¿DDIISSCCUULLPPAA?  
  
-Si tú tienes que ver con Bio-Volt me podrás decir si mi abuelo regresa o no pronto de Japón y sus movimientos.  
  
-Yo no sé mucho.- en realidad desde que finalizó el torneo partió para Japón muy rápido, y dijo que si tú querías regresar la mansión estaba abierta.  
  
-¿Eso dijo?  
  
-Parece que después de todo sí siente afecto por ti.  
  
-Pues que no piense que lo aceptaré tan fácil. Me quedaré aquí, y después ya veremos.  
  
-No creo que regrese pronto  
  
-Mejor para mí y mis planes  
  
-¿Planes?  
  
-Sí... lo que me recuerda que me quedaré aquí, así que por favor que no venga nadie.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Sabes que al fin y al cabo la casa es mía, así que mejor has lo que te pido... por favor...  
  
-De, de acuerdo. La casa está perfecta no necesitarás nada.  
  
-Te lo agradezco, ahora si me permites tengo que buscar algo dentro.  
  
Kai subió las escaleras y entró en un cuarto donde sólo había una cama y un escritorio, no había silla alguna, así que tubo que buscar una en otro cuarto, se subió en ella para alcanzar la lámpara colgante y quitarla con cuidado, un agujero era cubierto por esta, Kai introdujo su mano en este suplicando por que estuviera allí, luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando sacó su mano y en ella una pequeña bolsa de cuero.  
  
Aki entró en la habitación y miro el enrome agujero del techo.  
  
-¡Qué haces!  
  
-Vendré pasado mañana -y salió corriendo-  
  
-ahora tendré yo que arreglar esto... U_  
  
Kai regresaba para encontrarse con todos los Bladebreakers esperándolo.  
  
-¡Oye viejo! Dónde rayos te habías metido, ¡Qué acaso no ves la hora que es! nos preocupabas hace un par de horas que anocheció  
  
-...  
  
-`´#  
  
-Cálmate Tyson o te dará dolor de estómago otra vez  
  
-No me lo recuerdes Max  
  
-Pero eso no impedirá que mañana comas lo mismo o lo triple -dijo el jefe-.  
  
-Kenny...  
  
-Será mejor que le pongamos seguridad a la comida -se burló Max-.  
  
-nooooo  
  
Todos se rieron, incluso a Kai se le escapó una pequeña risa (tal vez la primera honesta en mucho tiempo) e hizo que todos lo miraran con asombro; al ver que todos lo miraban con extrañeza un leve rubor se le subió a las mejillas, e instantáneamente todos estallaron en risa, incluso él no reprimió una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-¿Oye Kai que traes ahí? -preguntó curioso Ray-.  
  
-Ah... yo...  
  
Kai vació el contenido de la bolsa en su mano y tres pequeñas placas de metal dorado brillaron.  
  
-Yo... tengo esto desde hace mucho, son símbolos que unen a un equipo, es algo muy especial para mí, ya que es lo único que me importaba antes de entrar en esa abadía, me da mucho gusto que pueda dárselas a mis amigos, a mi equipo -Kai las repartió exceptuando a Ray- se colocan en el blade de este modo -y señaló su placa en Dranzer- tú si quieres Kenny puedes sujetarla a Dizzi.  
  
-¡Cielos gracias Kai! -exclamó Max colocando inmediatamente su placa en Draciel-  
  
-Sí, Kai muchas gracias -Kenny sonríe-.  
  
-Kai, muchas gracias pero... ¿no olvidas a alguien? -pregunta Tyson mirando que Ray se quedó callado y triste.  
  
-Sí, ah, lo siento Ray, creo que olvidé la tuya en mi habitación, te la doy después ¿sí?  
  
- -Ray reflexionó un poco y supo que eso no podía ser cierto ya que recién llegaba y no había tenido tiempo, pero intentó disimular su tristeza- No te preocupes Kai, me la darás luego. -y le dirigió una sonrisa algo forzada-.  
  
-Mañana es un día bastante ocupado, así que será mejor irnos a dormir de una vez -observó Kenny-  
  
Todos asintieron y se fueron a dormir.  
  
Ray en su habitación se encontraba triste, tal vez Kai estaba molesto por lo que había pasado, pero... si él fue el de la iniciativa! Un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta.  
  
-Sí, pasen  
  
-eh... hola Ray (nervios)  
  
-Kai  
  
-Yo... vine a decirte que ya todo esta arreglado, la casa de mi familia está en perfectas condiciones para que nos quedemos en ella, además parece que mi abuelo estará en Japón un largo tiempo.  
  
-Entonces... ¿no estas molesto por lo que pasó?  
  
-¿MOLESTO? ¿Qué te hizo creer eso?  
  
-Bueno, primero saliste de la habitación sin decir nada, luego...  
  
-¿Lo de la insignia? ¡No tienes por qué preocuparte! es solo que la tuya es diferente  
  
-¿Nani?  
  
-Antes de llegar separé la tuya de las demás, mira, todas dicen lo mismo por enfrente, pero la tuya y la mía forman una sola y por atrás trae una inscripción que significa que eres algo así como mi alma gemela.  
  
-¿En serio eso crees? -unas pequeñas lágrimas corrieron de nuevo por el rostro de Ray-.  
  
-No te la di, por qué quería explicarte esto, y... -se sonroja- se acerca y toma a Driger del bolsillo de Ray, coloca la insignia, toma la mano de Ray y le regresa su blade, dándole, después, un beso muy dulce en los labios. -decirte que lo que pasó es... una prueba de que no quiero que te alejes nunca.  
  
Ray no sabía que decir, solo le dio una de sus más tiernas sonrisas sintiéndose más feliz que nunca en su vida. Ambos durmieron juntos toda la noche.  
  
A la mañana siguiente la fiesta duraría todo el día, todo el hotel se había vuelto loco, Kai despertó aún abrasando a un muy feliz Ray, no era su costumbre dormir hasta tarde, pero no quería separarse de él, volvió a arroparse al calor del joven tigre pero escuchó murmullos afuera, y seguramente no tardarían en buscarlos, y... encontrarlos así por ahora no sería bueno, se movió lentamente hasta dejar a Ray dormido en la cama solo, salió de la habitación pero le dejó una nota "Te veías tan cómodo que no te desperté... Kai" en realidad quería escribir algo como "te amo" o "te veías tan hermoso..." pero simplemente no podía, no era su estilo.  
  
Al salir de la habitación se fijó muy bien que nadie lo viera salir de ahí, ¿qué hacía con Ray tan temprano? Se preguntarían todos. Pero no se fijó que 2 personas lo miraron muy bien.  
  
La primera fue Max, que doblaba la esquina, se había levantado temprano para recibir a su madre.  
  
-¡Vaya! ya era hora de que esos dos se decidieran, después tendré que felicitar a Kai... mejor a Ray por haberse ganado a ese hielo- se rió para sí- Espero que no me quede sin hermano mayor - algo parecido consideraba Max a Kai -  
  
El otro fue Jonny, que definitivamente se mostraba molesto ante esta situación, ya era hora de ponerle fin. Ray no tenía el carácter suficiente para estar con alguien tan especial como Kai, tenía que ser alguien como él, que lo regresara a su esencia, el chico frío, que tanto le gustaba a Jonny.  
  
Ray se despertó no mucho después, ya que le faltaba cierta calidez a su lado, buscó a Kai con su mano, pero no encontró nada. Se incorporó en la cama, se talló los ojos y miró muy bien, Kai no estaba. Suspiró con desaprobación, pero inmediatamente, vio una nota, la tomó en sus manos, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se encontraría con él más tarde.  
  
Jonny por su parte siguió a Kai hasta que se vio solo con él. Kai se estiraba respirando profundamente el aroma de la mañana cuando siente que es rodeado por unos brazos, de Jonny.  
  
-¡Suéltame! -sonrojado- te dije que no quería que te acercaras a mí.  
  
-Sí, eso dijiste, pero no es lo que quieres...  
  
-Eso no te incumbe  
  
-¿Lo ves? No lo niegas, ya te dije, puedes estar con Ray, ese chico me interesa muy poco, pero te digo algo, te suaviza, así que será mejor que te olvides de él. - se acerca-. ¿Qué dices?  
  
-No.  
  
-Pues no me interesa -pensó y se arrojó sujetándolo de los hombros a besarlo muy apasionadamente-.  
  
Kai quería resistirse pero Jonny era insistente, Kai deseaba que algo pasara y lo detuviera, deseo con tanta fuerza que se cumplió, un grito los separó.  
  
-¡¡¡Kai!!! -era la voz del rubio que estupefacto veía la escena-.  
  
-Max...  
  
-(Rayos...)Nos veremos -y Jonny sale corriendo-.  
  
-Espera Max, esto no es lo que crees.  
  
-¿No es lo que creo? No parecías resistirte mucho al beso de Jonny ¿qué no te parece suficiente con Ray? ¿O acaso no te importa lastimarlo?  
  
-Sí me resistía pero... ... un momento... ¿qué dijiste?  
  
-Lo sé Kai, te vi salir de la habitación de Ray esta mañana muy temprano, y puedo decirte algo, puedo ver que él siente algo indescriptible por ti, ha hecho mil cosas para ganarse tu afecto y no me parece justo que lo trates así.  
  
-Yo... lo sé, y Max, yo ta-también - le costaba trabajo admitirlo frente a otras personas-. si-siento lo mismo por... por... Ray.  
  
- -Max se sorprendió al ver que Kai lo decía en serio- ¿Entonces?  
  
-No sé que es lo que pasa conmigo Max, sé lo que tengo que hacer, pero... no puedo evitarlo, solo prométeme que no le dirás nada a Ray.  
  
-Esta bien... te lo prometo, pero tienes que dejar esto, y preocuparte más por Ray... lo que me recuerda... -se lanza a abrasarlo- ¡muchas felicidades! Ya era hora.  
  
-O.O gracias... pero no se lo menciones a nadie ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Sí esta bien, aunque no tiene nada de malo... no me irás a decir que al gran Kai le da pena estar con un hombre ¿o sí?  
  
-No... pero... no creo que los amigos de Ray lo tomen muy bien.  
  
-¿Lo dices por Mao?  
  
-No, ella ya lo sabe, y no puedo decir que le agradó mucho la idea, pero estará bien, lo digo por Lee, y en parte por que no quiero llamar la atención de mi abuelo, y algo como esto le haría volver a Rusia de inmediato... ya sabes como es.  
  
-Bien, lo que tu digas... 


	4. inevitable

Inevitable  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////  
  
La tarde pasó y los festejos comenzaron, todos estaban muy alegres incluso los demolition boys se presentaron a festejar, como era de esperarse Tyson era el más feliz de todos comiendo todo lo que encontraba.- todos estaban tan alegres que no dieron mucha importancia a la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Kai, una sincera, se sentía muy feliz ya que estaba junto a Ray, y este último con discreción hacía lo posible por demostrarle su alegría a Kai.  
  
Ya era bastante tarde cuando todos se disponían a retirarse a dormir, Ray y Kai subieron juntos y esto a cierto chico de cabellos rojos le desagradó por completo, así que los siguió y alcanzó en las escaleras.  
  
-Hola Kai- ;dijo en un tono satírico- la pasaba muy bien esta mañana, lástima de la interrupción, pero, ya nos veremos- dijo y se adelantó-.  
  
Kai tenía un enojo que se proyectaba en sus pardos ojos, pero Ray tenía una cierta expresión.  
  
-¿De que hablaba Jonny?  
  
-De nada, quería una revancha de beyblade esta mañana pero Max llegó y no pudimos batallar.  
  
-... ... ...  
  
-¿En que piensas? ¿Estas celoso?  
  
-No, es solo que lo dijo algo extraño.  
  
-¿No confías en mi?  
  
-No, no es eso,... mira, mejor vamos a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo, Tyson y Kenny regresan a Japón.  
  
-Bien- le tomó de la mano y corrieron a la habitación de Kai para que nadie los viera-. o.O  
  
El día que siguió al gran festejo fue algo deprimente, se separarían, Kenny, Tyson y Max irían por caminos diferentes, pero algo en la mirada de estos dos últimos decía que no tardarían en correr uno al lado del otro... por otro lado Ray fingió una partida "un viaje largo" le dijo a los White Tigers Mao se preguntaba cuando sería el día que Ray tomara decisión y declarara su amor por Kai...  
  
Las despedidas empezaron y las lágrimas y promesas de nuevas peleas se dieron entre varios beybatalladores.  
  
Ahora en el hotel vacío y sin vida Kai tomaba sus maletas y caminó; dobló la esquina y del techo de un edificio saltó un chico para cortarle el paso.  
  
-Bien, es hora... te mostraré el lugar. -le dijo el Ruso-.  
  
Ray sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la garganta, al llegar a una solitaria calle con muchas casas Kai señaló una en especial perfecta. Y conforme se acercaban la imagen de una chica recargada en el pórtico se notaba algo enfadada.  
  
-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? -le pregunta antes que nada Kai-.  
  
-¡Qué pregunta!¡Esperándote! Me pediste que tuviera la casa lista, no creías que te la daría así como así ¿o sí? ¡Tengo responsabilidades! Pero bueno... todo esta listo.  
  
-Eh... gracias  
  
-¡Tú debes ser Ray, te reconozco por el torneo! ¡Qué tal!  
  
-o.o sí que tal...  
  
-Ella es Aki, es la encargada de la casa, la conocí hace mucho tiempo. -explica Kai-.  
  
-¿Te quedarás con todos los bladebreakers? ... que bueno que hay suficientes habitaciones.  
  
-Eh... no... solamente Ray y yo, y te agradecería que nadie se enterase que estamos aquí.  
  
-...¿a que viene tanto misterio?  
  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.  
  
-Ahora si nos disculpas... -Kai entró en la casa empujando a Ray-.  
  
-.......  
  
--cierra la puerta tras de sí-  
  
-......... -se ríe a carcajadas-  
  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
  
-Es bastante simpática, no sabía que conocieras alguien más aquí en Rusia.  
  
-Es la encargada de varias casas Hiwatari, hace muchos años que no la veía... lo importante es que por fin tendremos un momento de paz. -y le besa dulcemente.  
  
Al día siguiente alguien viene caminado con dificultad ya que un montón de bolsas de papel le obstruyen la visión, pero el camino lo conoce bien, se detiene y deja las bolsas en el suelo, mira hacia la ventana y lo que ve es a Ray corriendo, Kai le alcanza y le abraza, se ríen, y Ray le coloca un dulce beso en los labios a Kai. En el interior de la casa...  
  
-¡Yamete! Me haces cosquillas -se ríe... le besa... por alguna razón mira hacia la ventana y mira que los observan-.  
  
La chica entra corriendo a la casa olvidando las bolsas y mira a Kai muy fijamente, ambos chicos están asustados, talvez sea el fin de su tranquilidad... la chica baja la mirada y... se lanza a abrasar a Kai!  
  
-¡Qué bueno! Pensé que Kai nunca tendría tiempo para alguien, siempre se concentraba en el beyblade, ¡Me emociona mucho! Te felicito Kai.  
  
- ...Que niña más rara... -objeta el ruso-. ¿No... te inquieta lo que viste?  
  
-¿Uh? Por qué habría de... ah ya sé... no te preocupes yo se que en los sentimientos nadie manda no importa si eres chico o chica... ¡Las cosas! -y sale de la casa-.  
  
-Como tal vez no recuerdes muy bien Rusia Kai, fui a comprar todo lo que pudieran necesitar ^. ^  
  
-...Arigatou... -dice Ray-.  
  
-No, gracias a ti, pensé que el lindo y bonito de Kai seguiría siendo el mismo gruñón de siempre pero tú lo has cambiado. Bien, es hora de marcharme ¡hasta la vista, nos veremos mañana! -y se va-.  
  
- ¿Lindo y bonito? Esta niña si que está tocada.  
  
-Ja. jajajajaja -Ray ríe a carcajadas- a mí me agrada mucho  
  
-... veamos que compró... -y vacía las bolsas y cientos de artículos para el mantenimiento y limpieza de la casa salen: trapeadores, trapos, plumeros, y cosas así- ¡¡¡¡En que rayos pensaba!!!! ¿Qué se supone que comeremos? Insisto en que esta bien dañada.  
  
--Ray solo sigue riéndose- parece que sí tendremos que ir a comprar algo jajajajajaja.  
  
Los días pasan y Jonny sabe que Kai no ha dejado Rusia, pero ¿dónde rayos se habrá metido? Pensaba mientras caminaba por las calles pensando regresar a Irlanda y dejar en paz a Kai cuando una chica caminaba mirando una revista con la foto de Kai en una publicación de Beyblade  
  
-Si él no me correspondiera ni siquiera me hubiera quedado a esa tonta fiesta- pensó el pelirrojo- pero... ¡Bah! tal vez debería dejarlo por la paz...  
  
Cuando la chica de cabello negro pasó a su lado...  
  
-Kai-chan se ve muy lindo en esta foto, y este reportaje de él le agradará, es bueno saber que el público Ruso apoya a Kai aún cuando dejo a los Demolition Boys... ¡Sí se lo llevaré a Kai!  
  
Al escuchar esto Jonny siguió a la chica pero Aki era una beyluchadora al fin y al cabo, así que no tardó en darse cuenta que la seguían, sin mirar atrás intentó perderse entre las intrincadas calles de Moscú, pero no logró perderlo.- apenas pudo rechazar el ataque de Salamuleon con su blade.  
  
-¡Quién eres! -Jonny sale a su encuentro- eres un miembro de los Magestics...  
  
-¡Dónde esta Kai!  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Que no me escuchaste niña tonta.- tú sabes dónde esta Kai ¡dímelo!  
  
-¿Para qué quieres saber? -le gritó-  
  
-Eso no te importa...  
  
-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! Estoy harta de que me digan eso... ¡piérdete!  
  
-Y... si te gano en una beybatalla... me lo dirás?  
  
-¡Estas loco! Jamás podría ganarle a una bestia BIT tan poderosa como la tuya...  
  
- ¡Me lo dirás!  
  
-¡Olvídalo!  
  
Jonny lanza su blade contra Aki, pero ella logra defenderse con mucho trabajo.- sabe que es imposible ganarle a Jonny, así que lanza su ataque directo al blade de Jonny haciendo que salten ambos, lo que lo distrajo para que ella pudiera salir corriendo...  
  
-[list]Esto no ha terminado... -recoge el blade de Aki- sabré dónde está Kai, así me lo digas tú misma o tus acciones...  
  
Algunos días habían pasado y Kai se sentía extremadamente feliz de estar con Ray, incluso pensaban mudarse definitivamente ahí.- el panorama mejoraba para Kai, incluso una carta de su abuelo le había llegado a la mansión, y Aki al verla la robó para entregársela a él.  
  
-saldré a comprar algo para los dos -dijo con una sonrisa Ray-  
  
-Bien... yo escogeré una película de las que trajo Aki ¡quién sabe! Tal vez por equivocación si haya traído una buena... y no... recetas de cocina... como esta... -señala un tape de "cocinando con T-FAL"-  
  
Ray se encamina a la puerta pero algo lo detiene, se gira y mira con angustia a Kai  
  
-¿Pasa algo?  
  
-Tuve... un escalofrío... como... si algo fuera a pasar...  
  
-No seas paranoico, no va a pasar nada.  
  
-¿No confías en lo que siento?  
  
-No es eso, tal vez solo entró el viento  
  
-Kai, yo sé lo que siento... y no fue el viento...  
  
-Sí, si como sea, yo quiero algo con chocolate.  
  
Ray ya no dijo nada, pero se quedó molesto e inquieto. Salió de la casa y los puños de un chico que miraba de lejos se cerraron con fuerza. Jonny había encontrado el lugar...  
  
Subió las escaleras silenciosamente y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta de la recamara, Kai miraba con comicidad algunos videos.  
  
-No te queda esa estúpida sonrisa... -dijo el pelirrojo-.  
  
-Jonny... ¡qué haces aquí! ¡¡Cómo nos encontraste!!.  
  
-Me fue muy difícil tu amiguita rusa cubre muy bien sus actos -le enseño el blade de Aki-  
  
-Sí le...  
  
-Cálmate, se sabe defender muy bien, lo único que ha tenido que sacrificar es este viejo blade -y lo destruye cerrando el puño-.  
  
-...  
  
-Esa expresión de enojo me gusta más...  
  
Jonny se acerca lentamente a Kai lo toma de los brazos y le besa, Kai se resiste pero Jonny lo abraza fuertemente impidiéndole que se mueva... Jonny empieza a probar más a fondo los labios de Kai y éste no puede evitar dejarse llevar...  
  
Ray en otro lado camina lentamente por las calles, una opresión en el pecho y una centella que pasó por su cabeza le hacen detenerse. Lo piensa unos instantes y regresa corriendo...  
  
...el pelirrojo acuesta a Kai en la cama, pero justo cuando empieza a quitarle la ropa Kai reacciona e intenta safarse de los brazos de Jonny. lo asió fuerte de la camisa para lanzarlo lejos pero... en ese momento llega Ray y mira estupefacto la escena... sale corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos...  
  
Kai aparta a Jonny de sí y quiere salir tras Ray, pero Jonny se lo impide.  
  
-¡Míralo! Es demasiado voluble, no es alguien para ti Kai, es débil, tal vez esté en camino de arrojarse por un puente...  
  
Kai lo mira y le da un puñetazo, pero no lo deja caer, lo sujeta de la camisa... Jonny ve en Kai que pequeñas lágrimas se forman en sus ojos y se sorprende... comprende que perdió, y se resigna...  
  
-¡Cómo quieras! -y se suelta de un empujón- tú sabrás pero pierdes mucho Kai............. .................... ¡ya no me mires y corre tras tu neko!  
  
Kai se encamina pero se detiene y se vuelve a mirarlo.  
  
-En verdad amo a Ray...  
  
-Sí, sí, ya me di cuenta... ve anda.  
  
Kai le dirige una sonrisa de amistad y sale corriendo...  
  
Corre si encontrar nada... Ray no es tonto, no cometería una estupidez... ¿o sí?... no, es Ray, es bastante sensato... llega al parque cerca del hotel y su corazón siente un gran alivio al ver a su amado... pero.. Está de rodillas junto a un árbol, abrazándolo con solo una brazo, el otro... sostiene algo pero lo hace sin vida, de hecho todo él parece no tener vida; Kai se acerca lentamente no ve su rostro coloca una mano en su hombro, pero Ray no se mueve.  
  
-Ray... yo...Ray... ¿Ray? -dice en un tono angustiado-.  
  
Le rodea para mirarlo de frente, Kai se queda congelado al mirarlo, los ojos de Ray están grises sin vida ni siquiera expresan tristeza, Kai empieza a sentir temor de lo que ve, mira lo que Ray sostiene en su mano, es Driger pero... la placa que le dio emite una suave luz a la cara del chino. Kai se la quita e instantáneamente Ray cae al suelo, pero no inconsciente aún mantiene los ojos abiertos, pero parece perdido, en un sueño. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////  
  
fin del cap- 


	5. la realidad del sueño

Kai toma al chico en sus brazos y con mucho cuidado lo decide llevar a la casa al llegar Aki esta en la puerta con angustia en la cara, mira acercarse a Kai con Ray en sus brazos, y corre hacia ellos.  
  
-¡Kai! ¿Qué ha pasado? No, no es el momento para eso ahora, rápido ven, te ayudaré a subirlo.  
  
- Gracias, pero prefiero hacerlo yo. Después de todo yo causé su estado. -dijo Kai con dolor-.  
  
Una vez que dejaron a Ray en la cama Aki le pidió a Kai hablar...  
  
-Kai... sé que tal vez debí decirte esto antes, pero... no quería... rayos! De nada sirve justificarse ahora... -se sienta en un sillón desolada-.  
  
-Lo sé, sé que Jonny te buscó.  
  
-¿En serio?... bueno supongo que el estado de Ray tiene que ver con eso ¿no?  
  
-....-Kai no contestó-  
  
-...Esta mañana desapareció una de mis libretas... por más que me esforcé no pude evitar que ese chico encontrara el lugar... lo siento, sé que no sirve... pero en verdad lo lamento Kai...  
  
-No es tu culpa, es mía, debí frenar a Jonny mucho antes, yo le di pie. Ahora no sé que es lo que le sucede a Ray.  
  
-Pero... yo sí  
  
-¿Qué? Cómo...  
  
-¿No lo recuerdas cierto Kai? No recuerdas el verdadero significado de esas placas......... ¿o sí?  
  
-Significan equipo, y la de Ray se une con la mía y significan almas gemelas.  
  
-Sí eso simbolizan, pero, son más que eso, tienen un poder oculto Kai, supongo que tendré que confesarte todo... esperaba que no... pero... es por Ray; bien es así...  
  
-...tú no lo recuerdas ya que Kayla así lo decidió, como tú ya sabes Draciel, Dragoon, Driger y Dranzer son 4 bestias sagradas que están conectadas, además de su poder existen placas de poder 1 por cada bestia sagrada y una que aumenta el poder de cualquier otra. Me supongo que les diste las placas a tus amigos ¿no? -Kai asiente- bien, aunque suene difícil de creer cada blaker tiene la placa que le corresponde, por supuesto tú tienes la que liderea a todas. Cada dueño de una bestia sagrada tiene conexión con ella, dos placas están hechas para formar una sola, ya que el tigre y el fénix siempre han estado juntos, y los dueños de estas también lo están.- es más que tu alma gemela Kai; es tu destino. Ahora viene la parte donde entro yo; provengo de una familia que era la guardiana de estas placas, no tenía idea de esto ya que mi padre Odia su pasado, parece que tiene que ver con esto, y se alejó de ese mundo, luego tu abuelo lo contactó buscando las placas, así es como tu abuelo y mi padre se conocieron... mi padre encontró la manera de robar las placas, pero mi familia me pidió ayuda, yo era tan solo una niña ¿qué podría hacer? Así que me entregaron a Kayla -Aki le muestra un bit de poder- esta es la bestia sagrada protectora del vínculo entre las 4 bestias bit. Prácticamente Kayla hizo todo el trabajo, y logró quitarle a Bio Volt las placas, no sin antes dártelas y dejándolas a tu cuidado, pero, Kayla borró casi toda la información de tus recuerdos dejándome a mí con esta información pero sin saber dónde habían quedado las placas. Obviamente Bio-Volt logró analizar las placas junto con la quinta, lo que le dio vida al Black Dranzer...  
  
-...-Kai no tenía palabras toma a Kayla de la mano de Aki- Esta es Kayla... no recuerdo bien... pero... un gran poder emana de él, pero eso no explica lo que le sucede a Ray.  
  
Kai fija su mirada en la ilustración de un hermoso lobo plateado que es el bit. Saca a Dranzer y a Driger de su bolsillo.  
  
-Es una defensa, en cuanto una de las partes de los dos sufra por algo la placa lo protege, Ray ahora está en un sueño donde todo es perfecto para él, pero Kai... es solo un sueño... tiene que despertar, tienes que hacerlo despertar!  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Tienes que hacerle ver que es mejor despertar para estar junto a ti en la realidad.  
  
-Yo... no sé...  
  
-Kai -se acerca y le toma la mano- Kayla y yo te ayudaremos, es extraño, pero tú y Ray... son importantes para mí como para Kayla, supongo que es el destino, siempre estaré aquí para apoyarlos, para que cuenten conmigo -le deja a Kayla en la mano- confía en su poder Kai...  
  
Aki se levanta para irse  
  
-Gracias...  
  
--le sonríe moviendo la cabeza- no, gracias a ti Kai... Regresaré para verlos otro día, ahora es tiempo de que vayas con él; regresaré después por Kayla.  
  
Se despide y se va, Kai sujeta con firmeza el bit de y sube para ver a Ray, pero, el mirarlo así le quiebra el corazón.  
  
-Ray... esto es mi culpa, fue un gran error el haberme dejado llevar, fue un gran error no haberte escuchado, siento que es un grave error que estés ahí casi sin vida, tal vez... tal vez... fue un gran error el haberte traído a mi vida................... después de todo esta llena de sufrimiento.-lágrimas corren por sus ojos-.  
  
-Es el destino... -dice una voz en susurro-.  
  
-¿Qué?... -el bit de Kayla brilla-.  
  
-Es el destino, y el único gran error es que pienses eso.  
  
--Kai lo reflexiona un poco y toma la mano de Ray- Ray, tienes que escucharme, es un sueño, tienes que despertar -el bit de Kayla brilla con más intensidad- yo te necesito aquí, hemos pasado por mucho para estar juntos, no puedes dejarme ahora... lo siento, lo siento Ray, yo te, te amo, no te lo digo muy seguido pero es la verdad, más de lo que te puedas imaginar -Driger y Dranzer comienzan a brillar también- y yo sé que tu prefieres estar en la realidad conmigo que en un sueño que es nada. Por favor Ray, reacciona -le sujeta con más fuerza la mano-. Te prometo que nada más te hará daño nunca más, por favor Ray... te amo... te amo...  
  
Ray parece reaccionar y Kai fija su mirada en este, lentamente los ojos de Ray vuelven a tomar su hermoso color ámbar hasta que en unos parpadeos está completamente despierto. Kai le sonríe y Ray se incorpora para darle la más dulce de sus sonrisas lentamente se acerca y lo besa en los labios, Ray siente que cada palabra que dijo Kai estará guardada en un lugar muy especial.  
  
-Yo también te amo más de lo que te puedes imaginar Kai  
  
- -Kai se sorprende- Ray...  
  
-siento haberte preocupado así  
  
-¡No! siento yo haber sido inconsciente y no haberte dicho lo de Jonny  
  
Ray no dice nada y ronronea feliz de encontrarse de nuevo en la realidad en los brazos de Kai.  
  
Ahora todo es perfecto, Kai y Ray siguen en Rusia el abuelo de Kai está dispuesto a aceptar que Kai es dueño de sus decisiones Ray piensa en decirle a Lee que se quedará con Kai pero irá por periodos a China.- Aki los visita de vez en vez siempre apenando a Kai y causando grandes carcajadas en Ray. Max escribe a Kai con periodicidad y parece que entre el y Tyson empieza a haber algo más que amistad. Todos están en contacto, incluso Tyson que al saber lo de Kai y Ray quiso correr y lo digo literal correr (¿por el océano?) Hacia Rusia para reclamarle a ambos de haberlo ocultado manda alguna que otra carta.  
  
Fin  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////  
  
bien, espero que les haya gustado mucho subconsciente: y si no? Kaei: buaaa!!!! No digas eso, hice mi mejor esfuerzo Sub: ¿ese es tu mejor esfuerzo? Kaei: el nuevo que estoy haciendo es menos cursi lo juro Sub: pues nos vemos en el.. Sub kaei: arigatô! 


End file.
